


Teeth

by Aneiria



Series: 5 Seconds of Summer [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Dean, Auror Harry Potter, Blindfolds, Curse Breaking, Cursebreaker Draco, Dom Theo, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Multi, Polyamory, Restraints, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Draco, Switch Hermione, Threesome - F/M/M, auror Seamus, cursebreaker Hermione, cursebreaker Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneiria/pseuds/Aneiria
Summary: Hermione, Theo and Draco all stood near the fireplace, sipping the firewhisky in companionable silence.Until Theo opened his mouth again.‘So, Granger, any chance of tempting you into our bed this evening?’ he asked, with a remarkable amount of casualness.Hermione and Draco simultaneously choked on their respective drinks.‘Fuck, Theo,’ Draco said hoarsely.Hermione knew her eyes were as round as snitches as she looked from one to the other in disbelief.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Series: 5 Seconds of Summer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939117
Comments: 13
Kudos: 413





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grace_lou_freebush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grace_lou_freebush/gifts).



> For my wonderful friend and brilliant beta [Grace Lou Freebush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grace_lou_freebush/pseuds/grace_lou_freebush): Happy Birthday!! I hope I did you proud with this 💖
> 
> Huge thank you to the wonderful [Jelena](https://simplifiedemotions.tumblr.com/) for the beta on this.
> 
> Inspired by the song "Teeth" by 5 Seconds of Summer. 
> 
> For those of you who've already read [Wildflower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293466) this is the prequel, for those that haven't feel free to go and check it out after this to see what happens next 👀

**Teeth**

Hermione Granger wasn’t quite sure what she had done to deserve this in life. 

She’d fought in a _war_ , for Merlin’s sake, and helped defeat one of the darkest wizards the magical world had ever seen.

Surely she deserved some peace now? 

Hermione worked hard. She went back to Hogwarts and achieved Outstandings in all her N.E.W.T.s. She was accepted onto the Ministry’s highly competitive curse-breaker fast track programme and graduated top of her class. 

All that, only to be partnered with the two most, infuriating, arrogant _gits_ the Wizarding world had surely ever seen. 

Being a curse-breaker wasn’t always a glamorous job, after all. In between cases, there was always paperwork and research to do, but why did it always seem to be Hermione that did the grunt work?

She scowled now as her curse-breaker partners looked at each other with irritating grins on their faces.

‘Honestly, Granger,’ Theo said with a hint of flirtiness in his tone. ‘Sometimes I don’t know if you love me or you want me dead.’ 

Hermione flashed him a snarl as Draco stifled a laugh.

‘Watch out, Theo,’ Draco said with a gentle nudge to Theo’s ribs. ‘She’s got teeth.’ 

‘You’re both just idiots,’ she seethed, furious with herself for her juvenile comeback. 

Draco Malfoy and Theo Nott had both —annoyingly— grown into their good looks as they hit their twenties. Gone was any thinness or pointiness to their features, leaving them both objectively handsome. Tall, lithe, elegantly muscled, with clever eyes and perfect hair, Theo dark and brooding and Draco pale and dangerous.

Being easy on the eyes didn’t stop them from being enormous prats, however. 

Hermione’s temper was not improved by the sly smiles that settled on their faces, her weak response clearly causing them amusement. 

_Slytherins_. 

She wasn’t sure what it was about the two of them that made her—well, made her _dim-witted_. Made her thoughts melt from her brain and her entire body puff up like a hippogriff itching for a fight. 

With a sharp huff of annoyance, Hermione spun on her heel and stormed off. 

She didn’t stop until she reached the archives, well aware that more than one Ministry worker had jumped out of her way in alarm as she stalked down the corridors. When she was safely in the otherwise-empty archives, she whipped out her wand and cast a cooling charm, willing herself to breathe deeply and evenly in an attempt to regain her composure.

Idiot Slytherin boys. 

She wasn’t going to let them wind her up anymore! Angrily pulling down the first set of files she needed for the case, Hermione settled down at the small desk in the corner and lost herself in the comforting monotony of research. 

Hermione managed to have peace for a good few hours hidden away in the archives, but even that was eventually broken when the door crashed open, the sound echoing through the quiet stacks and making Hermione jump. She turned around with a scowl already in place, but for once Theo wasn’t playing around.

‘C’mon, Granger,’ he said, his voice firm and no-nonsense in a way that Hermione felt strangely drawn to. ‘Potter wants to see us.’

Knowing that Harry would only drag her away from the archives for a serious matter, Hermione was already on her feet and charming the parchments away. She followed Theo along the hall, taking two steps for every single stride of his long legs.

‘Did he say what for?’ Hermione panted as she hurried to keep up.

Theo shook his head as they walked. 

’Nope. But you know it’s something serious to call in the big guns like this,’ Theo added, his trademark grin finally breaking through.

Hermione rolled her eyes but said nothing.

When they got to the briefing room in the Auror bullpen, Draco was already there. He sat back on a desk, his navy blue shirt rolled up to his elbows, his faded Dark Mark just visible against his pale skin. His wand holster was fastened around his shoulders, and when he turned to watch them walk through the door, his silver eyes were deadly serious. 

That was one benefit to being teamed up with Malfoy and Nott, Hermione had to admit. They were both fiercely intelligent - in their curse-breaker class they’d managed to come joint second only to her, after all - and as much as they wound her up and bullied her in their downtime, the two of them always took their cases seriously. 

Harry was at the front of the briefing room with Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. He looked up as they walked in. 

‘Hermione, Nott, good. Come in.’ 

As they closed the door behind them, Harry waved his wand and the whiteboard behind him started to magically fill with scrawled notes. Hermione perched on the desk next to Draco and was surprised when Theo joined them, sitting on Hermione’s other side instead of next to Draco. 

She didn’t say anything, just raised an eyebrow in annoyance, and concentrated on Harry as he started to explain a case Seamus and Dean were working on that needed curse-breaker support. From her left, Theo shifted slightly and his thigh brushed against hers. 

His long, lean, luscious thigh…

Hermione mentally shook herself and tried to shuffle to her right slightly. Instead, she was met by the firm, hard press of Draco’s equally delectable thigh on her other side. She froze in place, pinned between both of them, and felt heat rise in her face as she wondered if they were doing it on purpose. They probably were, she decided, trying to get another rise from her.

Well, she wouldn’t let them get to her.

Hermione forced herself to listen to Harry’s breakdown of the case, resolutely ignoring the heat that flared up and down her thighs every time Theo or Draco made the tiniest move against her. 

‘We’ll need to act quickly,’ Harry was saying now. ‘I want you all out within the hour.’ 

The briefing over, Hermione leaped up as if burned. ‘We’re ready whenever you are,’ she said to Seamus and Dean, who nodded in return. 

‘We just need half an hour to get our stuff prepped, we’ll Apparate out on the hour,’ Dean said as Seamus was already halfway out the door. 

Hermione nodded and Dean followed Seamus out. Harry wandered over to her, nodding politely to Draco and Theo, who both shifted so they were now thigh to thigh against the table. Draco caught Hermione looking over her shoulder at them and gave her a cheeky wink. She narrowed her eyes at him and turned back to Harry, resolving to ignore her partners until it was time to go.

The case ended up being a tricky one. They were at an old Pureblood manor house to search for a suspect, but the place was riddled with dark curses, hence the need for Hermione and the Slytherin boys. They worked carefully and efficiently, crawling through the manor with their wands raised, checking for curses and breaking each one down as they went. Dean and Seamus followed closely behind, their own wands raised and ready to duel. Hermione could feel the tension between all five of them and she was uncomfortably aware of the sweat trickling on her brow as she kept a particularly tricky curse at bay as Draco and Theo performed the complex counter-curse on it.

Once the counter-curse was successfully complete, they all headed towards the library. Theo was in the lead, Hermione and Draco just behind each shoulder and Seamus and Dean behind them. As he went to step over the threshold, Theo turned his head back. There was no doubt he was about to say something smart but unnecessary to Hermione and Draco, when his foot connected with the ground and he froze in place before he could speak. Draco noticed a split second before Hermione that something was wrong, throwing his arm out so she bumped into him instead of Theo. 

‘Theo…?’ Draco said, his voice low and worried. 

Theo didn’t turn around. ‘Erm…’ he said, his voice mild. ‘I think I’ve just stepped on a pressure charm,’ he admitted, and Draco groaned as Hermione inhaled sharply in alarm. 

‘Finnigan, Thomas, give us some space,’ Draco said and the two Aurors obediently took several steps back, raising _Protegos_ around themselves as was protocol. 

Hermione tried to peer around Theo to see what she could, huffing in frustration when she found the doorway too narrow and Theo’s frame too broad. 

‘Talk us through what you can see, Theo,’ Draco said with an exceptionally calm voice. He laid a steady hand on Theo’s shoulder, and Theo took a deep breath.

‘I can see the curse. It’s in front of me, about two feet away maybe? I’d have to move to disarm it…’

‘And set it off? Absolutely not,’ Hermione protested. ‘Can you tell what curse it is?’

‘I can see a cerulean shimmer and there’s a faint scent of… pine needles?’

Hermione and Draco shared a look. 

‘Disintegration curse,’ Hermione said grimly, and Draco nodded in agreement.

‘Sounds like it. Fucking nasty.’

Theo was silent, presumably trying hard not to imagine himself disintegrating into a million tiny pieces like a dying star if he took his foot off the pressure charm.

Hermione worked through the problem quickly. 

‘I have a plan,’ she said, giving Draco a cautious look. ‘Would you be happy to counter-balance?’

It only took a second for Draco to understand what her idea was. 

He nodded, wielding his wand to cast a _Protego_ over all three of them—useless, as even a weak disintegration curse would tear through any magical shield and tear them to pieces. He got to his knees on the dusty ground without a single complaint, gripping hold of Theo’s thigh. 

‘Up you go, Granger,’ Draco said with a tight smile, tapping his shoulder in invitation. 

Hermione took a deep breath, and carefully stepped one booted foot onto Draco’s shoulder and climbed up onto Theo’s shoulders as Draco held onto him, keeping him anchored onto the pressure charm.

Theo lifted his arms and held still while Hermione awkwardly swung herself around him, wrapping her thighs around his hips as his arms came to hold her up against him. She gave him a small smile as she reached to draw her wand from her thigh holster. 

‘Ready?’ She asked him, and in true Theo fashion, despite possibly being on the edge of death, he threw her a cheeky grin.

‘Kiss for luck?’ Theo said hopefully, and Hermione shook her head in disbelief.

‘I don’t believe in luck, Nott,’ she retorted, and his smile widened at her response. 

‘Down you go, then, Granger,’ he said, and she carefully leaned herself backwards, trusting herself completely to him and Draco to not let her fall. 

Theo’s hands holding her steady, and Draco pulling them all back and keeping them in place, meant Hermione could concentrate on the curse she could now reach with her wand. It was a little awkward, bent over backwards and looking at it upside down, but Hermione didn’t come first in their curse-breaker intake for no reason. 

She aimed her wand at the curse, focusing all of her attention on it until the rest of the Manor, the rest of the _world_ , no longer existed. She curled her wand in a complex counter-curse pattern, muttering the incantation as she did. As she finished the incantation and completed the wand movement with a flourish, the telltale cerulean shimmer and the scent of the evergreen forest dissipated into nothing. 

Letting out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding, Hermione took a second to thank Hecate for her success.

‘Done!’ She called up to her partners, planting her hands flat on the marble floor of the library. Theo gave her thighs a little push and let her cartwheel off him and onto her feet again. His blue eyes were relieved as Draco got to his feet behind him, brushing the dust off his knees as he did.

‘Good girl, Granger,’ Theo said in a voice too low and wicked to be appropriate for work, never mind after a near-death experience, and Hermione had to look away to hide the strange fluttering she felt in her stomach. 

‘Just watch where you’re going next time, okay, Nott?’ Hermione quipped back, ‘Or I’ll hex you myself.’

Draco laughed at that. ‘You talk so pretty, Granger,’ he teased as he clapped Theo on the shoulder and pushed him forward into the library. ‘You boys can come back now,’ he shouted back to Seamus and Dean, and the two Aurors cautiously approached. 

‘Let’s keep things a little less life or death, shall we?’ Seamus joked with them as he and Dean entered the library, their _Protegos_ lowered. ‘I’d quite like to get home in one piece for date night,’ he added, as Dean rolled his eyes affectionately. 

By the time they got back to the Ministry, Hermione was mentally exhausted, and she could tell from their bruised eyes and the slowing down of wisecracks that Theo and Draco felt the same. Harry gave her an enormous hug when they got back, and told the three of them they could finish early for the day.

‘Let’s all go back to mine,’ Theo suggested as they were packing up. 

Hermione looked up in surprise, waiting for the punchline, only to see Draco nodding in agreement. 

‘Sure, let’s all go back and have a sleepover like we’re in the Hufflepuff dorms,’ Hermione said with a snort, but when Theo and Draco looked over at her their expressions were serious. 

‘Granger,’ Draco said firmly. ‘You realise it is actually MoM procedure for curse-breakers to not be alone for the first twelve hours after a curse-break that involves more than fifteen individual curses in a single session.’ Draco finished speaking and looked at her with an expectant expression on his face.

Hermione was momentarily stunned speechless. 

She must have spent too long with Harry and Ron in her formative years, as Draco first of all, _knowing_ procedure well enough to quote it, and secondly expecting them to actually _follow_ it, was something she was not prepared for. She also wasn’t prepared for the curl of arousal that twisted in her core as he quoted protocol at her, but that was a matter for another day.

Theo clearly took pity on her, as he gave her a kind smile. ‘Look, Granger, my father died during the war and left me with an enormous mansion that’s been fully de-cursed, un-dark-magicked—yes I know you think that’s not a word,’ he quipped at Hermione’s scowl— ‘and tastefully renovated. I have more spare rooms than I know what to do with and I live there alone. If nothing else, take pity on me for one evening and take advantage of my extortionate inheritance at the same time.’

Hermione sighed reluctantly, her eyes shifting from Theo to Draco and their twin expressions of hopefulness. She did feel a bit strange, if she were being honest, and some of those curses had been harder than anything they’d ever faced since qualifying. 

Silently wondering if she’d end up regretting this later, Hermione agreed to go home with them. 

True to Theo’s word, Nott Manor was a delight. Instead of the dark, gothic manor house Hermione expected to see, she found a bright, open, airy palace decked out in cream marble and pale gold fixtures. Sure, it was still ostentatious, but it was more like a prince lived there than a vampire lord. 

Theo held the door open for them and ushered them both through to a relaxed drawing-room, filled with blue velvet chaise longues and dark leather Chesterfields clustered around the open fireplace. Hermione noticed Draco make his way straight to the drinks tray with the familiarity of someone who was quite happily at home, setting out three glass tumblers and pouring an expensive-looking firewhisky into them.

Hermione pursed her lips but accepted the glass when Draco offered it to her, and when Theo took his from Draco he clinked the rim of his against Hermione’s.

‘To curse-breaking partnerships,’ Theo said, grandly, clinking against Draco’s glass too. ‘There’s no one I’d rather risk my life alongside than you two.’ 

They all drank, Hermione certainly more generously than she usually would after the afternoon they’d had. The familiar burn of firewhisky ran smoothly down her throat and settled in her belly, filling her with warmth.

‘Don’t know about you two,’ Theo said as he put down his empty tumbler, ‘but after all that derring-do this afternoon I’m famished. Folby!’ The last word was called into the air, and with a sharp crack, a distinguished-looking house-elf appeared, dressed in what appeared to be a smart green butler outfit complete with a matching hat. 

‘Yes, Master Theo?’ The house-elf asked politely. His eyes slid over Hermione and then landed on Draco and they lit up. ‘Master Draco is here!’

‘Hey, Folby,’ Draco smiled. ‘How are you?’

‘Oh, most wonderful, Master Draco, thank you for asking. Do you like my new uniform?’ The elf—Folby—asked proudly, doing a little pirouette to show off the green material and the gold piping. 

‘Very dashing,’ Draco said. He nodded in Hermione’s direction. ‘Folby, this is Hermione Granger.’

The elf looked back at her and swept into a low bow. ‘Pleasure to meet you, Mistress Hermione,’ he said grandly. 

‘Pleased to meet you too, Folby,’ Hermione said. ‘But it’s just Hermione, please,’ she insisted. 

From her side, Theo chuckled. ‘Good luck with that Granger,’ he said. ‘Me and Draco have been insisting on no titles for ages now. I don’t think it’s going to happen. Folby,’ Theo said, looking back to his elf. ‘Would it be possible to get some dinner? Maybe some nice wine?’ 

Folby nodded and disappeared with a sharp crack again, and Theo led Hermione and Draco out of the drawing-room and into a large dining room down the hall. 

‘So,’ Hermione started, trying to sound casual as they seated themselves at the wooden dining table. ‘You employ your house-elves?’ 

Draco and Theo shared a smile and Hermione felt herself blush slightly as she wondered if there was any way they remembered S.P.E.W.

‘All of the elves at Nott Manor are given clothes, a wage, paid holidays and two days off a week,’ Theo confirmed, and Hermione felt her heart melt at the information. 

From next to Theo, Draco shifted slightly in his seat. ‘For what it’s worth, the elves at Malfoy Manor have exactly the same benefits. Took my parents some convincing, I can tell you,’ he added with a self-deprecating smile. 

Hermione’s heart melted even further.

Dinner, when Folby brought it out, was delicious. And much needed, Hermione realised as they all ended up having second servings. When they were done, they headed back to the drawing room where Theo poured the three of them another firewhisky each. They all stood near the fireplace, sipping the firewhisky in companionable silence. 

Until Theo opened his mouth again.

‘So, Granger, any chance of tempting you into our bed this evening?’ he asked, with a remarkable amount of casualness. 

Hermione and Draco simultaneously choked on their respective drinks.

‘Fuck, Theo,’ Draco said hoarsely. 

Hermione knew her eyes were as round as snitches as she looked from one to the other in disbelief. 

‘I—wait,’ she stammered, not quite knowing which part of Theo’s statement to address first. ‘Are you two… _together_?’

Theo shrugged in unapologetically. ‘Draco and I have been… What do the Muggles call it? _Friends with benefits_ for some time now,’ he said with a glint in his eye as Draco rolled his eyes and groaned good-naturedly. 

‘So, what,’ Hermione scoffed, feeling her metaphorical hackles raise. ‘You’re getting a bit bored with your little arrangement, and you decided to add a witch to the mix to spice things up a bit? No, thank you,’ she finished tightly, feeling uncomfortably hot in the room which seemed to be getting smaller every minute. Theo took a half step forward, followed by Draco, as they crowded her in. Draco’s silver eyes flashed dangerously, and Hermione knew whatever he was about to say could not end well.

‘Come on, Granger,’ Draco purred. ‘Live a little.’

She was right about this not ending well.

Live a little? _Live_ a little?! 

As if she hadn’t spent most of her adolescence fighting Voldemort, battling dark wizards like Malfoy and Nott’s very own _fathers_ , sacrificing her education for war?

Hermione glared at Draco with all the furiousness that raced through her veins, and he just smiled in satisfaction and she knew she was done.

‘I’ll make you pay for that, Malfoy,’ she hissed, not sure whether she was threatening or promising. 

Draco’s smile widened and he moved even closer to her, his lips practically brushing her ear as he whispered one single word that managed to set her alight from the inside out: ‘ _good_ ’. 

The next moment he had grabbed hold of her jaw and brought their lips together in a searing kiss. 

Hermione tried to convince herself she’d never before imagined what Draco’s lips would feel like pressed against hers. She couldn’t lie to herself though. She had imagined the way his lips would feel pressed against hers, but nothing in her mind compared to _this_. 

His lips were sweet against hers, and when he opened his mouth she responded eagerly, letting him taste her as her heart fluttered uncontrollably. He shifted his body so he pressed up hard against her, and when he gently pulled away, Hermione barely had a chance to breathe before Theo ran a hand through her curls and guided her to his own lips, kissing her even as Draco’s arms snaked around her waist. He tasted just as sweet, and between the taste of the two of them, she felt dizzy with lust, suddenly desperate to strip them down and take them to bed and see if their mouths were just as sweet kissing other places on her body. 

‘So,’ Theo said when he pulled away, his lips close enough to brush against hers as he spoke. ‘Is that a _yes_ to joining us in bed?’

Hermione shifted further back so she could look into Theo’s sapphire eyes, pretending to be considering his words.

‘That depends, Nott,’ she said with a bravado she didn’t quite feel. ‘On a scale of 1 to “dungeon under the lake”, exactly _how_ Slytherin is your bedroom?’

Draco whistled low and laughed from behind her, and Theo narrowed his eyes, although there was a hint of a smirk tugging at his lips.

‘What can I say, Granger, I enjoy a certain aesthetic in life,’ he said, keeping his voice serious. 

Hermione shook her head in mock despair. ‘I suppose one time in the serpent’s den won’t do any harm,’ she said, and Draco tightened his hold on her.

‘Who says it’s only going to be one time, Granger,’ Draco growled, but before Hermione could retort Theo had grabbed hold of them both and Apparated the three of them to his bedroom.

‘Give a man some warning next time,’ Draco grumbled as the three of them landed in the room, reaching out to steady Hermione. 

She looked up and found to her delight that despite being admittedly, decidedly green, Theo’s bedroom was tasteful and elegant. Emerald green drapings and bedclothes adorned a mahogany four-poster bed, with matching mahogany furniture giving the room a stately feel. The walls were covered in a silvery-grey fabric that matched Draco’s eyes, and green curtains covered the windows. There was none of the gloom she imagined the Slytherin common room would have, however, and it was blessedly damp-free.

‘Does it pass inspection?’ Theo teased, walking behind her and dropping a kiss on her neck.

‘It’ll do, I suppose,’ she said, and Theo nodded towards Draco, who stood facing them a footstep away.

‘I know something that always improves the view,’ Theo said mildly, and the next moment he’d pointed his wand at Draco and vanished all of his clothes, leaving him completely naked. 

Hermione’s eyes widened in surprise as Draco groaned. ‘Honestly Theo, you really couldn’t wait?’ he said with a teasing lilt to his voice that suggested he wasn’t actually put out. He stood proud enough as Hermione took in the sight of him, not hiding away from her gaze.

Not that he had any reason to hide. He was even more handsome naked, his skin pale and his body elegant and hard as marble. Hermione let her eyes linger lower, down along the cut of his pelvis and the inviting v of his muscles…

Draco Malfoy had no reason to hide at all. 

Theo was standing behind her as she unabashedly stared at Draco’s cock, already hard and proud and huge, begging to be tasted. He moved closer behind her, and she felt his body hot and hard against her. ‘He looks delicious, doesn’t he?’ Theo murmured against her ear. ‘In case you were wondering, he _does_ taste as good as he looks.’

Hermione couldn’t help the frustrated whine that she gave, and Theo’s hands roamed up along her body and curled around to brush against her breasts. He looked over to Draco, who seemed to be awaiting a command of some kind.

‘On the bed, Draco,’ Theo commanded. Draco raised a brow but obeyed wordlessly, much to Hermione’s surprise. ‘He’s also very well trained,’ Theo added to Hermione with a satisfied tone to his voice. 

‘Did that take much work?’ Hermione asked with a laugh, trying to ignore the strange feeling she got from imaging Draco obeying her as effortlessly as he did Theo. 

‘Not at all, actually,’ Theo laughed, and he gave Hermione a small push on her arse, pushing her towards the bed. ‘Why don’t you go up and join him?’ 

Hermione’s feet moved as if of their own accord, crossing the room and climbing up onto the enormous bed where Draco lay in all his naked glory.

‘Granger,’ he greeted her with that familiar, infuriating smirk.

‘Malfoy,’ she hissed in return, and then she pulled him towards her and kissed the smirk off his face. 

She allowed herself a moment or two of being lost in his embrace, of the deliciousness of his lips on hers—something she could already tell she was never going to be able to get enough of. A sound from beside the bed made her pull away. She looked up and found that while she had been kissing Draco, Theo had stripped himself naked to join them, and her breath caught in her chest. 

He was broad and tanned and _gorgeous_ , and Hermione wanted nothing more than to trace the lines of his muscles with her tongue. She let her eyes drift lower, finding he was just as gifted in the dick department as Draco. Merlin, what had she done to deserve being in bed with two men as beautiful as them?

Theo climbed up beside her, nestling behind Hermione so she could feel the press of his hard cock against the curve of her arse. Draco pressed against her front, kissing her again, leaving her pinned between their two bodies. She groaned in Draco's mouth as Theo’s fingers dipped below her shirt and traced the waistband of her trousers. 

‘It seems you’re rather overdressed for the occasion, Hermione,’ Theo murmured, his fingers stroking the bare skin of her belly. ‘Would you like our help in rectifying that?’ 

She gulped nervously but nodded her head, letting Draco bite gently on the soft flesh of her neck as she did. 

Draco started to slowly unbutton her shirt, dropping kisses on each inch of skin as it was revealed, and Theo’s fingers worked at the buttons of her trousers, starting to push them over her hips. 

In no time at all, she was wearing only her underwear, grateful she was wearing matching lingerie, a proud splash of Gryffindor red silk against the ubiquitous green of Theo’s room. 

Draco licked one of her nipples through the thin red silk, and Hermione groaned as it hardened under his tongue. He moved to roll it between his finger and thumb, taking the other one in his mouth instead. Theo traced along her silk-covered cunt, sending electric thrills through her body when he brushed her clit. 

Caught between their touches, Hermione whimpered in frustration and Draco and Theo laughed above her. Theo reached up to unclasp her bra for Draco, letting him pull it free and falling on her breasts with his lips, suckling at first one nipple and then the other. Theo, meanwhile, hooked his fingers around her underwear and pulled them away, pushing them down and off her legs before tracing her entrance without the silk barrier in place. 

Hermione felt herself blush slightly when she knew Theo would feel how wet she already was, but when his fingers dragged through her dampness he just hummed in satisfaction and slid one deep into her cunt, curling it forward to brush against her g-spot and making her quiver in delight.

‘Gods,’ she managed to murmur, as Theo brushed her clit with his thumb and Hermione’s head started to spin. ‘I want both of you.’

Draco purred in delight as he kissed his way up her neck and Theo put a little more pressure on her clit, making her arch into Draco’s arms. 

‘Oh, you’ll get both of us before the night is through,’ Theo promised, but then to Hermione’s dismay, he moved his hand away, leaving her empty and aching. She whined as his hands grasped her body, pulling her away from the heat of Draco’s arms. He pushed her onto her back and gave her a wicked smile, but when he spoke next it was to Draco.

‘Down you go, Draco,’ Theo said, giving Draco a non-too-gentle pull on his hair until he’d moved between Hermione’s legs and his face was buried between her thighs. ‘I want to taste her come on you when you’re done.’

Hermione moaned at his words and gasped when Draco’s mouth met her cunt. His tongue was hot and hard, licking at her as if he’d been waiting a lifetime to taste her. Hermione surrendered herself easily to him, any lingering doubts completely swept away by his eagerness and his hands running up her thighs and curling around her arse, holding her steady. Her body was startlingly responsive, so much more than it had ever been with any other man. Before Hermione knew it, she was shuddering and coming with a cry under Draco’s eager mouth. 

While Hermione was still gasping from the force of her orgasm, Theo pulled Draco up and grabbed the back of his head. He kissed him roughly, licking the taste of Hermione from his lips before devouring him. When he pulled away again, Draco’s pupils were blown with lust and he rolled his hips, making Theo laugh and reach down to give his cock a gentle squeeze before pushing him back down next to Hermione.

‘What do you think, Granger,’ Draco said as she lay shaking and sated on the green pillows. ‘You think you’ve got the stamina to go again? Because me and Theo are far from done this evening.’

Despite being breathless and boneless and with Draco’s fingers back to tracing lazy circles around her sensitive clit, Hermione felt her metaphorical hackles raise at his insinuation, even as she knew he was teasing. Her lip curled into a snarl.

‘I’d like to remind you both that I was Sorted into _Gryffindor_ , for Merlin’s sake. I can keep up with anything two Slytherins can offer.’ 

Draco laughed and pulled his fingers away as Theo rolled himself between Hermione’s legs instead, dropping a kiss on her stomach. 

‘I don’t know if we’re going to make it out alive,’ Draco said with a mock grimace, and Theo nodded seriously in response. 

‘She fights so dirty,’ Theo agreed. ‘But her love is so sweet. I’m willing to take the risk.’ 

Hermione couldn’t help scowling at them, but when Theo dipped his head and licked a stripe from her cunt to her clit, the scowl melted into a helpless groan of desire. Draco leaned over to kiss her, capturing her moans with his mouth, and soon she was once again hovering on the precipice, trembling between Theo and Draco both. 

Hermione grabbed Theo’s soft, dark hair in her hand, willing him to push her over the edge. To her horror, as her fingers curled in his hair, he pulled back to look up at her with sapphire eyes darkened with lust and with lips glistening from her juices.

‘I know you’re close, Hermione,’ Theo purred, and she whined and tried to thrust her hips back to his mouth. He placed his hands on her hips, holding her down. ‘I want to try something else, though. Would that be ok?’

Hermione growled in frustration, not helped by Draco’s low chuckle from beside her.

‘Theo is an enormous tease, as you’ve no doubt noticed, Granger,’ Draco said now, gently stroking her belly. ‘But my advice is to go with it. He rarely disappoints by the end.’

‘What do you mean, _rarely_?’ Theo scoffed. ‘When have I ever left you disappointed?’

Draco gave him an affectionate look through heavy-lidded eyes. ‘I’m not massaging your ego, you prat,’ he said, and Theo just gave him a blazing look.

‘I could get you to massage something else instead,’ he threatened quietly, and Draco gulped and lowered his eyes to Theo’s cock, hard and eager between their bodies. 

The sight of Draco looking so hungrily at Theo, and the way he so clearly yielded to Theo in the bedroom, made Hermione feel even more turned on than she already was. She couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped her, and Theo and Draco turned to fix their gazes on her, consuming her with their eyes. 

Theo smiled and brushed a lock of her hair back, letting his knuckles graze her cheekbone as she did. 

‘What do you say, Hermione? Do you trust me?’ 

Did Hermione trust Theo? And by extension, Draco?

Professionally, she trusted them both implicitly. Despite their squabbling and competitiveness, she would trust them with her life, and she knew they felt the same about her.

Did she trust them now, here, in bed with them?

She took a deep breath, already knowing the answer.

‘Yes, I do,’ she whispered, and Theo’s smile widened in delight. 

He leaned close enough so his lips brushed her ear. ‘Good girl,’ he said, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine. ‘I want to blindfold you. Would you like that?’ 

Hermione was torn. Having seen Draco and Theo in their full, glorious nakedness, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to give it up so soon. On the other hand, the glimmer of excitement in Theo’s eye and Draco’s words about it being worthwhile were tempting.

She nodded her head.

‘I want to hear you say it, Hermione,’ Theo said, kindly but firmly. 

‘You can blindfold me,’ she whispered in response, and Theo smiled and kissed her. When he pulled away again, he summoned his wand with a wandless _Accio_ that left Hermione impressed and carefully pointed it at her face.

‘ _Obscuro_ ,’ Theo murmured, and Hermione closed her eyes as a soft blindfold appeared and wrapped itself around her eyes. She stayed lying where she was, waiting on tenterhooks to see what Theo would do with her next. What she heard was another muttered spell. 

‘ _Incarcerous_ ,’ came Theo’s voice, and Hermione braced herself for restraints to tie her down. Nothing happened, however, and for a moment she was confused until she heard Draco groan. 

‘Fuck, Theo,’ Draco said, his voice sounding tight and desperate. ‘Please…’ he begged.

Theo laughed and Hermione felt his hands gently stroke her belly and waist before his lips pressed a kiss to one breast before licking her nipple and sending electric shocks through her entire body. 

Uttering a third and final spell, Theo cast a contraceptive charm on Hermione. She felt an electric thrill through her body as she realised what that meant.

Theo moved his lips to her ear, tracing his fingers up along her neck. 

‘Hermione,’ he purred. ‘Draco is tied down and ready for you. You’re going to ride him until you both come.’

If Draco’s groan was anything to go by, Theo’s words had the same effect on him as they did on Hermione. She felt her cunt clench with anticipation, desperate to have Draco’s long, thick cock deep inside her. 

Theo helped Hermione sit up and shuffle so she was straddling Draco. She knew Draco was tied down, so it must have been Theo’s hand that grasped Draco’s dick and guided it to her entrance.

‘Oh, _gods_ ,’ Hermione whimpered as Theo gently pushed her down and Draco’s cock pushed up into her, slowly parting her and filling her cunt until his cock was to the hilt. 

‘Fuck, you two look as good together as I imagined,’ Theo groaned, and Hermione wondered where he was looking at that moment: her naked body, atop of Draco? Draco’s wrists and arms flexing in the _Incarcerous_? Or was he looking at the spot where Draco’s dick disappeared into Hermione’s cunt, joining them together in the most delicious way?

She didn’t have long to speculate, as Theo pinched one of her nipples and made her gasp. 

‘I want to see you fuck him, Hermione,’ he reminded her, and she felt for Draco’s chest with trembling hands, her body already wound so tight she was sure she would come as soon as she started to move against Draco’s body. Her palms met his pecs, tensed and scarred under her touch, and she braced herself against him so she could start to move against him properly. 

Being blindfolded was a new experience for Hermione, but to her delight she discovered it was freeing. Instead of being self-conscious or over-thinking the fact she was in bed with the two men only yesterday she would have sworn were the bane of her life, she surrendered herself to the feeling of them. 

Draco’s cock buried deep inside her filled her perfectly, and when Theo moved behind her and his hands reached around her to cradle her breasts, his fingers gently pinching her nipples, Hermione was lost in a sea of lust.

She could feel her orgasm building, higher and tighter than before. She clenched her hands against Draco’s shoulders and ground her hips harder against him, ignoring his whines and struggles against his restraints. 

‘Good girl, Hermione,’ Theo purred from somewhere next to her right ear. She felt him brush a loose strand of hair back and kiss her cheek softly. ‘You can’t see Draco, but he’s seconds away from coming in that delectable cunt of yours. Ride him a little harder, love,’ Theo added, making Hermione whimper and shudder as his finger traced around her nipple, tightening her even more. ‘Make him come for you.’ 

Hermione could no longer speak, but she heard herself groan helplessly at Theo’s words. Never had she imagined him so dominant, with such a filthy mouth, as much as she’d never imagined Draco so submissive and restrained beneath her. 

A second later Theo tangled his fingers in Hermione’s long, loose curls, pulling them firmly enough so her scalp stung and her head was forced back. 

‘I said, _harder_ , Hermione,’ Theo said in a voice as firm as his hold in her hair. 

Heat flared in her core at his words and the pain and she knew she was close. Obeying Theo, she started to rock harder and faster against Draco, her thighs starting to burn from the effort, and she gasped as the added friction on her clit pushed her dangerously close to the edge. 

‘Fuck, Granger,’ Draco muttered from below her, and she felt him buck against his bindings, his hips jerking his cock deeper into her as he came buried deep inside her. With a cry, Hermione felt herself unravel from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes, liquid _Fiendfyre_ racing through her veins. 

Hermione started to collapse against Draco, wishing the _Incarcerous_ on him was finished so he could wrap his arms around her and hold her close.

‘Oh no, you don’t,’ Theo growled, moving behind her and grabbing hold of her waist, pulling her back so she slid off Draco’s cock. 

Draco groaned from beneath her, but Theo ignored him and bent Hermione at the waist, pushing her face down onto Draco’s chest. 

‘Not yet,’ Theo added, and pulled her hips up so she knew he would be able to see Draco’s come leaking from her cunt. Before she had a chance to feel anything akin to mortification at the realisation, Theo buried himself to the hilt deep inside her, making them both groan. Her cunt dripping with Draco’s come didn’t seem to bother him whatsoever.

‘Fuck me,’ Theo said through gritted teeth, holding still inside her for a moment. ‘You feel so fucking good. No wonder Draco came so fast.’ 

Hermione whimpered at his words, her nose still buried against Draco’s chest. She could feel his softening cock, smeared with wetness from both of their orgasms, brush against the inside of her thigh when Theo slowly pulled out and thrust back into her again. 

‘Theo…’ Draco whined, and Hermione felt his pecs flex against her cheek and guessed he was pulling against the _Incarcerous_ again. She struggled to rise up against Theo’s hand in between her shoulder blades, trying to anchor herself on Draco.

‘Patience, Draco,’ Theo muttered. ‘There’s a good boy.’

And with that, before Hermione managed to get a grip on Draco’s body to brace herself, Theo started fucking her _hard_. 

Hermione gasped as she was pushed up against Draco’s body more, and Theo’s cock slammed into her again and again, re-igniting her from the inside out. 

‘Oh my _god_ ,’ she panted, her body aching and heavy. She could feel the pressure build-up in her again, and she knew part of it was from how Theo was treating her, fucking her ruthlessly over the body of his restrained lover, taking his pleasure from them with little regard for their comfort. 

‘I’m not coming before you do again, Hermione,’ Theo said, sounding decidedly breathless, and Hermione whined and gave up trying to brace herself against Draco, slipping her arms around his shoulders instead and holding herself close to him. 

Theo slowed down just long enough to grab hold of Hermione’s hips and gently push her further down, spreading her thighs against Draco’s groin and dick, which was already starting to harden again. 

‘How’s that?’ Theo asked, thrusting hard into her again, and the force of his thrust rocked her against Draco, her clit rubbing deliciously against his body. Her eyes flew open against the soft fabric of the blindfold. 

‘I’m—I’m going to come…’ Hermione stuttered as the friction on her clit built up so high she couldn’t help but fall. ‘Gods, Theo,’ she groaned, and then she couldn’t speak as she came again with a shuddering sob, her body boneless against Draco as Theo fucked her to completion, cursing under his breath as he came inside her. 

For a moment she was left sprawled over Draco, her body hot under Theo, her eyes still blindfolded and her unruly curls completely out of control. Theo soon pulled out of her with a rush of fluid, and Hermione felt herself flush as she realised she was now dripping with come from both Theo and Draco. 

A second later, she heard Theo murmur ‘ _Finite Incantatem_ ’ and the soft blindfold around her eyes melted away. Draco’s arms wrapped around her body, keeping her pressed against him, and she realised Theo had ended the _Incarcerous_ on Draco as well. She looked up at Draco’s silver eyes, for once open and kind, looking back down at her.

‘Hey, Granger,’ he said with a smirk that was softer than usual, and leaned down to kiss her sweetly on the lips.

Theo groaned and rolled onto his side beside them.

‘I feel thoroughly fucked,’ Theo said with a satisfied sigh, reaching for Draco’s arm and massaging it lightly.

‘ _You_ feel fucked?’ Hermione said with a light laugh, and they chuckled along with her. ‘I don’t remember the last time I had that many orgasms in one go.’ 

Theo pulled them both against him and dropped a light kiss on Hermione’s temple.

‘Well, if you enjoyed it,’ he said with a voice filled with temptation. ‘I’m sure we can oblige again in the future, sweetheart.’

Hermione waited for Draco to protest, to claim his fuck buddy back, but he just smiled at her, his blond hair delightfully dishevelled and his eyes sparkling.

‘I would certainly be up for some more experimentation,’ Draco said with surprising ease. ‘We’ve always had a spark professionally, but _that_?’ He sighed happily and collapsed back against the pillows. ‘That was something else.’

‘I mean,’ Hermione mused out loud, letting herself slide off Draco and nestling in between him and Theo. They curled closer to her, their lips meeting her skin and their hands gently caressing her. ‘It would be remiss of us not to examine this attraction thoroughly.’

‘My thoughts exactly, Granger,’ Draco smiled.

Theo sighed happily. ‘Now I have both of you,’ he said, with a lingering satisfaction to his words, ‘I’m never, _ever_ going to let either of you go.’  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may have found the curse-breaker sequence familiar - that's because it's based on [this scene](https://braywashed.tumblr.com/post/79244636941) from Leverage.


End file.
